1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a product promotion storage rack and caddy system removably positionable on a shopping cart and more particularly pertains to removably receiving re-usable shopping bags, the removable positioning and the removable receiving being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of product storage racks and caddy systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, product storage racks and caddy systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of product promotion and removably receiving re-usable shopping bags on a shopping cart and are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a product promotion storage rack and caddy system that is removably positionable on a shopping cart and more particularly pertains to removably receiving re-usable shopping bags, the removable positioning and the removable receiving being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the product promotion storage rack and caddy system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of being removably positionable on a shopping cart and more particularly pertains to removably receiving re-usable shopping bags, the removable positioning and the removable receiving being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved product promotion storage rack and caddy system which can be removably positioned on a shopping cart and more particularly pertains to removably receiving re-usable shopping bags, the removable positioning and the removable receiving being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.